Watching film following an athletic event is a common practice in many sports and activities. The game film may allow coaches and athletes to see what went right or wrong during a certain play or portion of an event. Coaches and athletes may then use the information gained to change their practice and training, their strategy for the next event, or make other adjustments. During an event, some athletes and sports teams may take still photographs that may then be printed or shown to the players and coaches. These still photographs may help visualize formations and isolated incidents, but they do not provide the volume of information that video does.